Along with the development of radio technologies and smart UE, multiple radio technologies need to be integrated into the same UE so as to support different communication requirements from UE. FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of UE using three radio technologies simultaneously according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the UE includes a sub-module 101 using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a sub-module 102 using a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology stipulated by an IEEE Std 802.11 standard, i.e., a Wireless Local Area Network Station (WLAN-STA), and a sub-module 103 using a Bluetooth technology stipulated by an IEEE Std 802.15 standard; the three sub-modules 101, 102 and 103 are connected by an inter-radio interface, for example, the sub-module 101 and the sub-module 102 are connected by an L101 interface, the sub-module 102 and the sub-module 103 are connected by an L102 interface, and the sub-module 101 and the sub-module 103 are connected by an L103 interface, or the three sub-modules are controlled by a common control module 104; and the three sub-modules of the UE communicate wirelessly with opposite equipment corresponding to their respective radio technologies, respectively, wherein the sub-module 101 communicate with an evolved NodeB (LTE eNB, E-UTRAN NodeB) 105 by an air interface wirelessly, the sub-module 102 communicate with another WLAN STA 106 by an air interface wirelessly, and the sub-module 103 communicate with another Bluetooth 107 by an air interface wirelessly.
When multiple radio technology sub-modules are designed in the same UE, in view of the limited volume of the UE, it will certainly mean that, in the UE designed with two or more radio technology sub-modules simultaneously, a spatial distance between the two or more radio technology sub-modules is very short, such as only few centimeters or even few millimeters, and spatial isolation between antenna interfaces corresponding to the two or more radio technology sub-modules cannot be designed to be large enough, so that in the case that all radio technology sub-modules in the same UE operate within neighbour frequency bands, one of the all radio technology sub-modules will interfere with reception of another radio technology sub-module when transmitting signals due to out of frequency band emission, spurious emission, blocking and the like, and vice versa; furthermore, filtering technologies in the prior art cannot eliminate such neighbour frequency interference, thereby influencing communication quality of all radio technology sub-modules; such neighbour frequency interference phenomenon is referred to as “In-device Coexistence Interference (ICO)” in this field.
In the UE shown as FIG. 1, the WLAN-STA and the Bluetooth operate at an Industrial Scientific and Medical (ISM) frequency band with a frequency range of 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz, wherein a WLAN channel use a frequency range of 2.4 GHz to 2.4835 GHz within the ISM frequency band, a Bluetooth channel uses a frequency range of 2.4 GHz to 2.497 GHz within the ISM frequency band; and LTE in a Time Division Duplex (TDD) mode operates at a frequency band 40 (Frequency band 40) with a frequency range of 2.3 GHz to 2.4 GHz and a frequency band 38 (Frequency band 38) with a frequency range of 2.57 GHz to 2.62 GHz, wherein an uplink transmission (i.e., transmission from UE to an eNB) in a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode operates at a frequency band 7 (Frequency band 7) with a frequency range of 2.5 GHz to 2.57 GHz, and a downlink transmission (i.e., transmission from the eNB to the UE) in the FDD mode operates at a frequency range of 2.62 GHz to 2.69 GHz within the Frequency band 7. FIG. 2 is a schematic distribution diagram of an ISM frequency band and an LTE frequency band according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2, since the ISM frequency band is just a neighbour of the Frequency band 40 in the LTE TDD mode and an uplink transmission frequency band within the Frequency band 7 in the LTE FDD mode, if the sub-module 101 is in the TDD mode and uses the Frequency band 40, then mutual interference will occur between the sub-module 101 and the sub-module 102 and between the sub-module 101 and the sub-module 103, and if the sub-module 101 is in the FDD mode and uses the Frequency band 7, since the uplink transmission frequency band within the LTE Frequency band 7 is a neighbour of the ISM frequency band, uplink transmission of the sub-module 101 will interfere with downlink reception of the sub-module 102 or the sub-module 103.
In-device coexistence interference can influence communication quality of UE and reduce communication experience of users, in order to suppress the influence of in-device coexistence interference on communication quality of all radio technologies, a network side may use a frequency division multiplexing way, that is, vary an operation frequency of an LTE sub-module or varying operation frequencies of other radio sub-modules, so that frequency intervals between the operation frequency of the LTE sub-module and the operation frequencies of the other radio sub-modules are large enough; or the network side may use time division multiplexing, that is, controlling transmission time between the LTE sub-module and the other radio sub-modules, so that the LTE sub-module and the other radio sub-modules transmit signals in different time segments; or in the case of uplink transmission of the LTE sub-module interfering with downlink transmission of the other radio sub-modules, the network side may perform a power control on the uplink transmission of the LTE sub-module to control an uplink transmission power of the LTE sub-module within a certain limited range. No matter which solution above is used to eliminate in-device coexistence interference, the network side cannot acquire in-device coexistence interference information in the prior art, so that negative influences resulted from in-device coexistence interference cannot be eliminated.